snookerfandomcom-20200213-history
2010 World Snooker Championship
John Higgins |winner= Neil Robertson |runner_up= Graeme Dott |score=18-13 }} The 2010 Betfred.com World Snooker Championship is taking place between 17 April and 3 May 2010 at the Crucible Theatre in Sheffield. John Higgins was the defending champion, but lost in the second round 11–13 against Steve Davis. Notable happenings First round * Debutants at the Crucible were Tom Ford and Zhang Anda. This was also the first time that Zhang has qualified for the main event of a ranking event. Ford played against Mark Allen and Zhang against Stephen Hendry, but they lost 4–10 and 9–10 respectively. * Leo Scullion refereed his first match at the Crucible. * Steve Davis qualified for the World Championship for a record 30th time, spanning over five different decades since his first appearance in 1979. He defeated Mark King 10–9 in the first round, making him the oldest man since Eddie Charlton in 1989 to win a match at the Crucible. * Only four out of the sixteen seeded players lost their first round matches. Mark King lost 9–10 against Steve Davis, Marco Fu lost 9–10 against Martin Gould, Peter Ebdon lost 5–10 against Graeme Dott and Ryan Day lost 8–10 against Mark Davis. Second round * Steve Davis defeated defending champion John Higgins 13–11. With this he reached the quarter-finals of the World Championship for the first time since 2005, and became the oldest player to reach the quarter-finals since Eddie Charlton in 1983. * Neil Robertson came back from 0–6 and 5–11 to defeat Martin Gould 13–12. Quarter-finals 25th anniversary rematch of the 1985 final * Steve Davis and Dennis Taylor played a one-frame exhibition match on 29 April, marking the 25th anniversary of the 1985 World Championship final which saw Taylor defeat Davis 18–17 on the final black. * The recreation, which was done in a distinctly irreverent manner, was noticeable for the fact that all but one of their attempts to recreate missed shots on black failed (i.e. the black was potted on each occasion) and Taylor's attempt to recreate the frame-winning ball also went wrong. Semi-finals *Neil Robertson defeated Ali Carter 17–12, becoming the first player from outside the British Isles since Cliff Thorburn in 1983 and the first Australian since Eddie Charlton in 1975 to reach the final of the World Championship, and the first Australian finalist at the Crucible. Final *Before the start of the final it was announced that provisional world No. 1 John Higgins had been suspended by the WBSPA following a News of the World story alleging that he had agreed to lose frames in future tournaments in return for money. *The final between Scot Graeme Dott and Australian Neil Robertson is the first since 2003 without an English player. *Neil Robertson won the title, having defeated only one top sixteen player. In first round he beat Fergal O'Brien (#31), in second round he beat Martin Gould (#46), in quarter-finals he beat Steve Davis (#23) and in the final he beat Graeme Dott (#28). Robertson's only match with top sixteen player was in the semi-finals, where he beat Ali Carter (#5). *Neil Robertson is the 1st Australian to offically win the title after Horace Lindrum's unoffical title in 1952 * Robertson is the first non British player to win the title since Ken Doherty in 1997. * Robertson is the first non British or Irish player to win the title since Cliff Thorburn in 1980. Prize fund Winner: £250,000 Runner Up: £125,000 Semi Finalist: £52,000 Quarter Finalist: £24,050 Last 16: £16,000 Last 32: £12,000 Last 48: £8,200 Last 64: £4,600 Stage 1 High Break: £1,000 Stage 2 High Break: £10,000 Stage 1 Maximum Break: £5,000 Stage 2 Maximum Break: £147,000 Total: £1,111,000 Main draw Shown below are the results for each round. The numbers in brackets beside some of the players are their seeding ranks (each championship has 16 seeds and 16 qualifiers). The draw for the televised stages of the World Snooker Championship was made on Thursday, March 11 at 11 am. John Higgins (1)|'10'| Barry Hawkins|6 |19 & 20 April | Mark King (16)|9| Steve Davis |'10' |20 & 21 April | Neil Robertson (9)|'10'| Fergal O'Brien |5 |18 & 19 April | Marco Fu (8)|9| Martin Gould |'10' |18 & 19 April | Ali Carter (5)|'10'| Jamie Cope |4 |17 & 18 April | Joe Perry (12)|'10'| Michael Holt |4 |20 & 21 April | Ding Junhui (13)|'10'| Stuart Pettman |1 |21 & 22 April | Shaun Murphy (4)|'10'| Gerard Greene |7 |21 & 22 April | Stephen Maguire (3)|'10'| Stephen Lee |4 |20 & 21 April | Peter Ebdon (14)|5 | Graeme Dott|'10' |17 & 18 April| Mark Allen (11)|'10'| Tom Ford |4 |20 & 21 April | Ryan Day (6)|8| Mark Davis |'10' |17 & 18 April | Mark Selby (7)|'10'| Ken Doherty |4 |17 & 18 April | Stephen Hendry (10)|'10'| Zhang Anda|9 |19 April | Mark Williams (15)|'10'| Marcus Campbell |5 |19 & 20 April | Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)|'10' | Liang Wenbo |7 |22, 23 & 24 April | John Higgins (1) |11| Steve Davis |'13' |23 & 24 April | Neil Robertson (9)|'13'| Martin Gould |12 |24, 25 & 26 April | Ali Carter (5) |'13'| Joe Perry (12) |11 |25 & 26 April | Ding Junhui (13)|10 | Shaun Murphy (4)|'13' |23 & 24 April | Stephen Maguire (3)|6| Graeme Dott |'13' |22 & 23 April | Mark Allen (11) |'13'| Mark Davis |5 |25 & 26 April | Mark Selby (7) |'13'| Stephen Hendry (10) |5 |24, 25 & 26 April | Mark Williams (15)|10| Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)|'13' |27 & 28 April | Steve Davis |5 | Neil Robertson (9)|'13' |27 & 28 April | Ali Carter (5) |'13' | Shaun Murphy (4) |12 |27 & 28 April | Graeme Dott | 13 | Mark Allen (11) | 12 |27 & 28 April | Mark Selby (7) |'13'| Ronnie O'Sullivan (2)|11 |29, 30 April & 1 May | Neil Robertson (9)|'17' | Ali Carter (5) |12 |29, 30 April & 1 May| Graeme Dott |'17' | Mark Selby (7) | 14 |(Best of 35 frames) Crucible Theatre, Sheffield, 2 & 3 May, 2010. Referee: Eirian Williams | Neil Robertson (9) | 18-13 | Graeme Dott | 10-87, 65-55, 1-93, 35-62, 68-56, 62-56, 24-73, 47-74, 66-5, 90-6, 79-72, 79-53, 52-11, 4-71, 27-70, 113-23, 23-87, 69-56, 82-1, 31-66, 89-12, 2-116, 12-81, 116-13, 36-83, 69-15, 63-49, 53-78, 74-23, 58-10, 94-1 | 1 Century Breaks:Graeme Dott Highest break by Robertson: 90 Highest break by Dott: 112 | 10-'87', 65-55, 1-'93', 35-'62', 68-56, 62-56, 24-'73', 47-'74', 66-5, 90-6, 79-72, 79-53, 52-11, 4-'71', 27-'70', 113-23, 23-'87', 69-56, 82-1, 31-'66', 89-12, 2-'116', 12-'81', 116-13, 36-'83', 69-15, 63-49, 53-'78', 74-23, 58-10, 94-1 |Neil Robertson won the 2010 Betfred.com World Snooker Championship |''Best of 19 frames'' |''Best of 25 frames'' |''Best of 25 frames'' |''Best of 33 frames'' }} Preliminary qualifying The preliminary qualifying rounds for the tournament took place on 26 February 2010 at the English Institute of Sport in Sheffield. (WPBSA members not on The Tour.) Round 1 Round 2 Qualifying The qualifying rounds 1–4 for the tournament took place between 27 February and 5 March 2010 at the English Institute of Sport in Sheffield. The final round of qualifying took place between 7 and 9 March 2010 at the same venue. Round 1 Rounds 2–5 | RD1-team01 =Lee Page | RD1-score01 =6 | RD1-seed02 = | RD1-team02 ='James Wattana' | RD1-score02 ='10' | RD1-seed03 = | RD1-team03 ='Matthew Selt' | RD1-score03 ='10' | RD1-seed04 = | RD1-team04 =Thepchaiya Un-Nooh | RD1-score04 =8 | RD1-seed05 = | RD1-team05 =Stephen Rowlings | RD1-score05 =6 | RD1-seed06 = | RD1-team06 ='Sam Baird' | RD1-score06 ='10' | RD1-seed07 = | RD1-team07 =Lee Spick | RD1-score07 =8 | RD1-seed08 = | RD1-team08 ='Joe Jogia' | RD1-score08 ='10' | RD1-seed09 = | RD1-team09 ='Noppadol Sangnil' | RD1-score09 ='10' | RD1-seed10 = | RD1-team10 =Michael White | RD1-score10 =9 | RD1-seed11 = | RD1-team11 ='Bjorn Haneveer' | RD1-score11 ='10' | RD1-seed12 = | RD1-team12 =Jordan Brown | RD1-score12 =9 | RD1-seed13 = | RD1-team13 =Patrick Wallace | RD1-score13 =7 | RD1-seed14 = | RD1-team14 ='Mark Boyle' | RD1-score14 ='10' | RD1-seed15 = | RD1-team15 =Li Hang | RD1-score15 =9 | RD1-seed16 = | RD1-team16 ='David Hogan' | RD1-score16 ='10' | RD1-seed17 = | RD1-team17 =Xiao Guodong | RD1-score17 =9 | RD1-seed18 = | RD1-team18 ='Tony Drago' | RD1-score18 ='10' | RD1-seed19 = | RD1-team19 =Chris Norbury | RD1-score19 =4 | RD1-seed20 = | RD1-team20 ='Mei Xiwen' | RD1-score20 ='10' | RD1-seed21 = | RD1-team21 =Craig Steadman | RD1-score21 =4 | RD1-seed22 = | RD1-team22 ='Zhang Anda' | RD1-score22 ='10' | RD1-seed23 = | RD1-team23 =Matthew Couch | RD1-score23 =8 | RD1-seed24 = | RD1-team24 ='Brendan O'Donoghue' | RD1-score24 ='10' | RD1-seed25 = | RD1-team25 ='Ben Woollaston' | RD1-score25 ='10' | RD1-seed26 = | RD1-team26 =Andrew Norman | RD1-score26 =5 | RD1-seed27 = | RD1-team27 =Atthasit Mahitthi | RD1-score27 =4 | RD1-seed28 = | RD1-team28 ='Jimmy Robertson' | RD1-score28 ='10' | RD1-seed29 = | RD1-team29 ='Simon Bedford' | RD1-score29 ='10' | RD1-seed30 = | RD1-team30 =Ian Preece | RD1-score30 =4 | RD1-seed31 = | RD1-team31 =Daniel Wells | RD1-score31 =7 | RD1-seed32 = | RD1-team32 ='David Gray' | RD1-score32 ='10' | RD2-seed01 = | RD2-team01 =Peter Lines | RD2-score01 =8 | RD2-seed02 = | RD2-team02 ='James Wattana' | RD2-score02 ='10' | RD2-seed03 = | RD2-team03 ='Barry Pinches' | RD2-score03 ='10' | RD2-seed04 = | RD2-team04 =Matthew Selt | RD2-score04 =8 | RD2-seed05 = | RD2-team05 ='Joe Delaney' | RD2-score05 ='10' | RD2-seed06 = | RD2-team06 =Sam Baird | RD2-score06 =0 | RD2-seed07 = | RD2-team07 ='Paul Davies' | RD2-score07 ='10' | RD2-seed08 = | RD2-team08 =Joe Jogia | RD2-score08 =7 | RD2-seed09 = | RD2-team09 ='Rod Lawler' | RD2-score09 ='10' | RD2-seed10 = | RD2-team10 =Noppadol Sangnil | RD2-score10 =7 | RD2-seed11 = | RD2-team11 =David Gilbert | RD2-score11 =6 | RD2-seed12 = | RD2-team12 ='Bjorn Haneveer' | RD2-score12 ='10' | RD2-seed13 = | RD2-team13 ='Jimmy White' | RD2-score13 ='10' | RD2-seed14 = | RD2-team14 =Mark Boyle | RD2-score14 =8 | RD2-seed15 = | RD2-team15 ='Tom Ford' | RD2-score15 ='10' | RD2-seed16 = | RD2-team16 =David Hogan | RD2-score16 =3 | RD2-seed17 = | RD2-team17 =Liu Song | RD2-score17 =7 | RD2-seed18 = | RD2-team18 ='Tony Drago' | RD2-score18 ='10' | RD2-seed19 = | RD2-team19 ='David Morris' | RD2-score19 ='10' | RD2-seed20 = | RD2-team20 =Mei Xiwen | RD2-score20 =8 | RD2-seed21 = | RD2-team21 =John Parrott | RD2-score21 =6 | RD2-seed22 = | RD2-team22 ='Zhang Anda' | RD2-score22 ='10' | RD2-seed23 = | RD2-team23 ='Jin Long' | RD2-score23 ='10' | RD2-seed24 = | RD2-team24 =Brendan O'Donoghue | RD2-score24 =6 | RD2-seed25 = | RD2-team25 ='David Roe' | RD2-score25 ='10' | RD2-seed26 = | RD2-team26 =Ben Woollaston | RD2-score26 =9 | RD2-seed27 = | RD2-team27 ='Mark Joyce' | RD2-score27 ='10' | RD2-seed28 = | RD2-team28 =Jimmy Robertson | RD2-score28 =9 | RD2-seed29 = | RD2-team29 ='Robert Milkins' | RD2-score29 ='10' | RD2-seed30 = | RD2-team30 =Simon Bedford | RD2-score30 =6 | RD2-seed31 = | RD2-team31 =Andy Hicks | RD2-score31 =7 | RD2-seed32 = | RD2-team32 ='David Gray' | RD2-score32 ='10' | RD3-seed01 = | RD3-team01 ='Marcus Campbell' | RD3-score01 ='10' | RD3-seed02 = | RD3-team02 =James Wattana | RD3-score02 =5 | RD3-seed03 = | RD3-team03 ='Mark Davis' | RD3-score03 ='10' | RD3-seed04 = | RD3-team04 =Barry Pinches | RD3-score04 =7 | RD3-seed05 = | RD3-team05 ='Adrian Gunnell' | RD3-score05 ='10' | RD3-seed06 = | RD3-team06 =Joe Delaney | RD3-score06 =7 | RD3-seed07 = | RD3-team07 ='Alan McManus' | RD3-score07 ='10' | RD3-seed08 = | RD3-team08 =Paul Davies | RD3-score08 =9 | RD3-seed09 = | RD3-team09 =Dominic Dale | RD3-score09 =5 | RD3-seed10 = | RD3-team10 ='Rod Lawler' | RD3-score10 ='10' | RD3-seed11 = | RD3-team11 ='Martin Gould' | RD3-score11 ='10' | RD3-seed12 = | RD3-team12 =Bjorn Haneveer | RD3-score12 =8 | RD3-seed13 = | RD3-team13 ='Ken Doherty' | RD3-score13 ='10' | RD3-seed14 = | RD3-team14 =Jimmy White | RD3-score14 =3 | RD3-seed15 = | RD3-team15 =Anthony Hamilton | RD3-score15 =6 | RD3-seed16 = | RD3-team16 ='Tom Ford' | RD3-score16 ='10' | RD3-seed17 = | RD3-team17 ='Ian McCulloch' | RD3-score17 ='10' | RD3-seed18 = | RD3-team18 =Tony Drago | RD3-score18 =6 | RD3-seed19 = | RD3-team19 =Jamie Burnett | RD3-score19 =6 | RD3-seed20 = | RD3-team20 ='David Morris' | RD3-score20 ='10' | RD3-seed21 = | RD3-team21 =Andrew Higginson | RD3-score21 =8 | RD3-seed22 = | RD3-team22 ='Zhang Anda' | RD3-score22 ='10' | RD3-seed23 = | RD3-team23 ='Rory McLeod' | RD3-score23 ='10' | RD3-seed24 = | RD3-team24 =Jin Long | RD3-score24 =3 | RD3-seed25 = | RD3-team25 ='Stuart Pettman' | RD3-score25 ='10' | RD3-seed26 = | RD3-team26 =David Roe | RD3-score26 =6 | RD3-seed27 = | RD3-team27 =Michael Judge | RD3-score27 =8 | RD3-seed28 = | RD3-team28 ='Mark Joyce' | RD3-score28 ='10' | RD3-seed29 = | RD3-team29 ='Mike Dunn' | RD3-score29 ='10' | RD3-seed30 = | RD3-team30 =Robert Milkins | RD3-score30 =8 | RD3-seed31 = | RD3-team31 ='Jimmy Michie' | RD3-score31 ='10' | RD3-seed32 = | RD3-team32 =David Gray | RD3-score32 =2 | RD4-seed01 = | RD4-team01 =Matthew Stevens | RD4-score01 =9 | RD4-seed02 = | RD4-team02 ='Marcus Campbell' | RD4-score02 ='10' | RD4-seed03 = | RD4-team03 =Dave Harold | RD4-score03 =7 | RD4-seed04 = | RD4-team04 ='Mark Davis' | RD4-score04 ='10' | RD4-seed05 = | RD4-team05 ='Steve Davis' | RD4-score05 ='10' | RD4-seed06 = | RD4-team06 =Adrian Gunnell | RD4-score06 =4 | RD4-seed07 = | RD4-team07 ='Fergal O'Brien' | RD4-score07 ='10' | RD4-seed08 = | RD4-team08 =Alan McManus | RD4-score08 =4 | RD4-seed09 = | RD4-team09 ='Liang Wenbo' | RD4-score09 ='10' | RD4-seed10 = | RD4-team10 =Rod Lawler | RD4-score10 =2 | RD4-seed11 = | RD4-team11 =Nigel Bond | RD4-score11 =4 | RD4-seed12 = | RD4-team12 ='Martin Gould' | RD4-score12 ='10' | RD4-seed13 = | RD4-team13 =Joe Swail | RD4-score13 =1 | RD4-seed14 = | RD4-team14 ='Ken Doherty' | RD4-score14 ='10' | RD4-seed15 = | RD4-team15 =Judd Trump | RD4-score15 =3 | RD4-seed16 = | RD4-team16 ='Tom Ford' | RD4-score16 ='10' | RD4-seed17 = | RD4-team17 ='Barry Hawkins' | RD4-score17 ='10' | RD4-seed18 = | RD4-team18 =Ian McCulloch | RD4-score18 =7 | RD4-seed19 = | RD4-team19 ='Michael Holt' | RD4-score19 ='10' | RD4-seed20 = | RD4-team20 =David Morris | RD4-score20 =6 | RD4-seed21 = | RD4-team21 =Ricky Walden | RD4-score21 =8 | RD4-seed22 = | RD4-team22 ='Zhang Anda' | RD4-score22 ='10' | RD4-seed23 = | RD4-team23 ='Gerard Greene' | RD4-score23 ='10' | RD4-seed24 = | RD4-team24 =Rory McLeod | RD4-score24 =9 | RD4-seed25 = | RD4-team25 =Stuart Bingham | RD4-score25 =2 | RD4-seed26 = | RD4-team26 ='Stuart Pettman' | RD4-score26 ='10' | RD4-seed27 = | RD4-team27 ='Jamie Cope' | RD4-score27 ='10' | RD4-seed28 = | RD4-team28 =Mark Joyce | RD4-score28 =5 | RD4-seed29 = | RD4-team29 ='Stephen Lee' | RD4-score29 ='10' | RD4-seed30 = | RD4-team30 =Mike Dunn | RD4-score30 =2 | RD4-seed31 = | RD4-team31 ='Graeme Dott' | RD4-score31 ='10' | RD4-seed32 = | RD4-team32 =Jimmy Michie | RD4-score32 =5 }} Century breaks Qualifying stages centuries * 140 James Wattana * 139, 100 Mark Joyce * 138, 133, 121, 101 Bjorn Haneveer * 137, 104 Matthew Stevens * 137, 103 Jimmy White * 134, 114, 113, 103, 101 Zhang Anda * 134 David Gray * 133 Barry Hawkins * 132, 121 Rod Lawler * 132, 120, 100 Tom Ford * 131, 126, 105 Michael White * 131, 104 Chris Norbury * 129, 114 Martin Gould * 129 Nigel Bond * 128, 113, 104 Adrian Gunnell * 116, 103 Brendan O'Donoghue * 116, 100 Mark Davis * 115, 103 Craig Steadman * 108 Jamie Cope * 107 Tony Drago * 105 Joe Jogia * 104 Matthew Couch * 103 Sam Baird * 103 Anthony Hamilton * 102 Xiao Guodong * 101 Jimmy Robertson * 101 Alan McManus * 100 Li Hang TV stages centuries * 146, 131, 122, 101, 100 Mark Allen * 146, 130, 127, 116, 115, 112, 110, 105 Graeme Dott * 142, 117, 108, 106, 104, 103 Mark Selby * 140, 124, 116, 112, 107, 106, 104 Neil Robertson * 137, 120, 103 Ding Junhui * 128, 108, 100 Shaun Murphy * 128, 102 Steve Davis * 127, 103 Liang Wenbo * 127 Stephen Lee * 122, 104, 100 Ali Carter * 121, 115, 114, 106 John Higgins * 121 Stephen Hendry * 120, 114 Stephen Maguire * 117, 111, 108, 106, 104, 100 Ronnie O'Sullivan * 116, 103, 102 Martin Gould * 115 Mark Williams * 112 Michael Holt * 112 Marco Fu * 107 Tom Ford External links *Official blog *Official YouTube Site *Pro Snooker Blog 1 *Pro Snooker Blog 2 Category:World Snooker Championships World Championship